


You pull me in, you catch my fall

by moonlights0nata



Series: You pull me in, you catch my fall [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: And post final fight so this is speculation on how that ends, M/M, Post episode 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Revolver can only watch.He can only stare, eyes gold and blank, face betraying nothing, as the Tower of Hanoi collapses. As the last thing his father had created falls. As everything he'd worked on crumbles before him, everything lost.





	1. Chapter 1

Revolver can only watch.

He can only stare, eyes gold and blank, face betraying nothing, as the Tower of Hanoi collapses. As the last thing his father had created falls. As everything he'd worked on crumbles before him, everything lost.

He lost to Playmaker. His father is gone, his work, the tower, it's breaking apart, gone, gone, _ **gone.**_

Maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's not. Only the future will tell. But the sense that he has lost so much in the process is an ache in his chest, vividly present now, slowly crashing into him like waves, crashing like the tower in front of him.

Out of the corner of his vision he can feel Playmaker watching him, senses there's something he wants to say, but Revolver doesn't give him the chance. He's watched enough.

He logs out, tearing his eyes from the end result. Ryoken lets out a small breath and opens his eyes, back in the real world, greeted by the very last warm rays of sunset, sky starting to turn dark outside. There's something that pulls him to look behind him, to his father's lying figure, cold and lifeless. He feels there's something he should say to him, even though he's long gone from the world; perhaps an apology, maybe an explanation, maybe all the thoughts and feelings he'd bottled in his heart ever since that day ten years ago when all he could hear were the children screaming, all for the Hanoi Project, all for a project his father would end up wishing to destroy.

But he says nothing, feeling eyes looking at him again. He turns slowly, Yusaku standing there and watching him, his brow creased just slightly. With worry, Ryoken contemplates, and almost wants to laugh. The boy that had sworn revenge on Hanoi, his enemy, worried for him. The boy he'd saved, the boy he'd given comfort to, all those years ago, looking at him with soft eyes and concern. It's all too much, the duality of the situation.

“It's over, now. You won.” Ryoken says, simply. Because what else is there to say? What else is there to do? He starts to walk away, moving past Yusaku, but he's quickly stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

“No.” Yusaku's voice makes him turn, meeting Yusaku's green eyes, firm, vibrant, pulling him in. “It's not over, Revolver.”

“It is.” It's a whisper, almost defeated, but he refuses to crumble right now. “The tower is gone, my father is gone, Hanoi is over. There is nothing left for me to do.” ' _I have nothing left.'_

“You're wrong.” Before he even knows what's happening, Yusaku is stepping forward, his arms wrapping loosely around him and Ryoken can only _freeze_ in place, arms hovering at his sides and unsure what to do.

“ _You're wrong._ ” Yusaku reiterates, firmer. “This...is only the beginning.” There's a small pause. “When I was trapped and felt like I would loose all hope, that I would fall into despair...your voice comforted me. It pushed me to my feet, to keep fighting. If not for you I might have given up. I might not be here. You gave me strength.” His arms tight the slightest around Ryoken and he manages to look down at Yusaku. “And I told you, ever since then...I kept wanting to save you. And I won't go back on my word.”

Yusaku lifts his head enough to meet his eyes again and Ryoken's breath catches. “This isn't over. You can walk on a new path, from now on. And If you are about to fall in the way, this time _I'll_ catch _you_.”

Yusaku's words are sincere, Ryoken can sense no lie behind them or see anything false in his determined expression. It's funny, almost, but it's more puzzling than anything, how this boy, that'd had chased and chased after Revolver and Hanoi to crush him and have his revenge, is now reaching for Ryoken, saying there is some hope for a future Ryoken can't see. There's some many pieces in the picture that clash and don't fit, the fact they are enemies, but they keep being pulled into each other because of something different, a different feeling, warmer, comforting.

Ryoken feels the ache in his chest constrict his heart, feels it making cracks in the face he'd so carefully constructed.

He doesn't think he deserves this comfort right now, not from Yusaku of all people, after everything. There is still so much unsaid between them. So many loose ends, an unpaved path before them. But Yusaku is still reaching and it's so, so unfair, how his honest eyes are the thing that makes him crumble.

Something must have showed in his face because Yusaku's eyebrows crease, looking concerned again, but Ryoken acts fast; his arms finally move, wrapping around Yusaku's shoulders and pulling him back against his chest, not letting him see his face.

“You're a fool, Fujiki Yusaku.” His voice cracks the slightest, easily played off with a raspy laugh. “Helping the enemy, now?”

“Hanoi was my enemy. And it's done for.” Yusaku's words are slightly muffled against his chest. “There's no need for us to be enemies anymore...Ryoken.”

He'd been Revolver for so long, the use of his real name feels odd coming from Yusaku, yet his skin tingles all the same because of it.

“Hmph.” He doesn't know how to reply so he gives in to the urge to hide his face in Yusaku's hair. He knows he's shaking, _crumbling_ , everything---the tower, his father's death, all they sacrificed, all that happened up to this point---crashing down on him with a massive force in that moment.

And it's here in Yusaku's unexpected embrace, face buried in his hair, that Ryoken falls, and falls, and _**falls**_ , the tightness and pain in his chest coming loose and Yusaku is right there to catch him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i uh got inspired and wrote a continuation from yusaku's pov lol i'm thinking of making a series with drabbles n stuff i write for these two...i am too invested and we still have no clue HOW their duel's gonna end rip
> 
> thank you again for all your kind comments !!! they made me really happy <3

Yusaku can only hope he can be half the pilar Ryoken's voice was to him. He can only hope his arms wrapped around him are enough to hold Ryoken as he breaks, hopes he can catch all the pieces as the man comes apart in his arms, as everything that has happened finally catches up to him.

He can feel him shaking, feel his breath as it hitches against the top of his head, trying not to let anything else show, but Yusaku hears the moment he fails. A small crack of his voice, a tiny broken sob, that has Yusaku's heart clenching painfully as a dam is broken and Yusaku is tightening his arms around Ryoken to hold him through this.

He would have never thought this would be the end result of all his searching, of all his fighting. Once, he'd thought it'd end with him defeating Revolver and all of Hanoi, attaining his revenge, learning the truth of the incident along with it.

And in the end, he'd learned the truth, but the truth had been everything but what he'd expected. Revolver, Ryoken, the voice from ten years ago. Three things, three people, all connected, one and the same. His enemy had also been the source of his strength, had saved him and all those children.

That person is now being torn apart in his arms by everything that's happened.

There's so many reasons for Yusaku not to be here, to not open his arms and comfort Ryoken, to simply walk away and close this chapter once and for all.

But there's all the more reasons to stay, to give him this chance, this moment, to remind him there's another path ahead that he can walk on. That there's a chance for a different future.

He doesn't know how long they stay like this or how long it takes for Ryoken to finally calm down, slumping a little against Yusaku. He considers pulling away but gives it another minute, gives the other time to compose himself.

“Heeeey, Yusaku--” AI has other plans. “Oh---Ooooooh am I interrupting something???”

It's like a spell is broken and they both pull away, Ryoken taking a couple steps back and turning his back to them, hand rubbing at his face.

“Ignis. I forgot you were here.” Incredibly enough Ryoken doesn't sound angry, but, if Yusaku is to believe his ears, embarrassed.

“For someone that wanted to get rid of me you sure have no problem ignoring I exist ! So rude ! So mean!” AI whines, stomping his tiny foot and shaking his fists, before making a complete flip in attitude and looking amused instead, smirking. “And now you are getting all lovey-dovey with Yusaku !” He snickers, swaying from side to side, holding up a finger in each hand. “They do say from hate to love there's only one step !”

Yusaku huffs. “AI, be quiet for a while.” He mutes the AI, who makes teasing faces and gestures at him before sticking out his tongue and going back into the duel disk.

Yusaku lifts his head and looks at Ryoken's back. He clears his throat. “...Sorry about— _that_.”

“No—Don't mind it.” Ryoken snorts. “The Ignis has really taken to you, hasn't it?”

“He's annoying.” Yusaku waves a hand, dismissive, but the tiniest hints of fondness creep into his voice. For as much as he claims to be annoyed, he's become used to having AI beside him, has got used to his antics. Maybe he is fonder than he wants to admit.

He takes careful steps forwards, coming to stand beside Ryoken. He looks at him. “...Do you still plan on getting rid of AI?”

Ryoken sighs, shaking his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Not any time soon. It...was my father's ambitions that created it. It was my father who then wanted to destroy it.” He takes in a small breath. “But he's gone, now. Everything is. Whether letting the Ignis run free will result in humanity's ruin or not...we will have to see.”

He eyes Yusaku's duel disk with an unreadable expression. The Ignis is really all that's left of his father's work. Yusaku wonders if the man is thinking of that. “If the day really comes where that Ignis threatens humanity...” Ryoken lifts his gaze to look him in the eye. “I will not hesitate to put an end to it, then. Even if it means fighting you again.”

“Don't worry.” Yusaku holds his gaze, determined, a little defiant. He idly notices the corners of Ryoken's eyes are a little red. “I won't let AI cause trouble. He's stuck with me, anyways. I can easily stop him.”

After a moment of silence, Ryoken smirks, looking forward again. “I'll hold you to that.”

When Yusaku turns to look forward, he's met with the view outside the window. The sun has long fallen, tiny stars flickering in the now dark sky. But that's not what makes his breath caught; it's the ocean, shining brightly, looking as if the stars themselves had come down to light it. He barely registers he's moving closer to the window.

“This is...” He murmurs, fingertips pressing to the glass.

“Stardust Road.” Ryoken's presence joins him by the window, his own hand rising and resting close to Yusaku's. “Have you seen it before?”

“No, it's my first time seeing it.” When he thinks about it, for a moment, he's seen it before, during their duel, before he'd even known what Revolver looked like outside of Link Vrains. But that doesn't compare to the sight before him. “It's...pretty.”

Ryoken hums, voice quieter as he speaks. “I've seen it countless times but...I never tire of the view.” His fingers curl against the glass. “I remember the first time I saw it, with my father. I couldn't look away.”

Yusaku looks away from the scenery and gazes back at Ryoken. Stardust Road's radiance is reflected in his eyes, bright, creased slightly with remembrance, a hint of sadness.

“...A new path, is what you said.” Ryoken speaking breaks Yusaku out of his daze. “I...” There's something vulnerable in his voice, an admission. “I have lived so long focused on seeing my Father's wishes come true, I don't know where I should begin. How I should start walking ahead.” He closes his eyes. “It was perhaps easier when I didn't have to think what to do with myself, once everything ended.”

“...” Yusaku considers his words, turning back to look at the view. Stardust Road. “We can't go backwards. All we have is what is in front of us.” _A path carved in stardust._ “Not knowing how to move on...is the first step. All you need is the strength to push forwards. To find that new path.”

He senses Ryoken looking at him and he tilts his head to meet his eyes. “You don't have to do this alone. I...” _'I kept wanting to save you'_. Yusaku lifts his hand from the glass and reaches out for Ryoken. “I will walk with you. If you want me to.”

Ryoken stares at him, at his hand, bright blue eyes shining in the dark. At the beginning of his search for revenge, Yusaku would have never thought he'd be here, reaching out to who he'd once called an enemy, to the boy whose voice had saved him ten years ago. He never thought he'd see Ryoken's face soften like it is now, as his hand detaches itself from the glass and grabs hold of Yusaku's.

“Is this what you meant when you said you wanted to save me?” There's intrigue in his voice, a small smile playing on his lips.

He finds himself returning the smile. “I told you. I won't go back on my word.”

There are still so many unspoken things between them, so much they don't really know about each other now that they stand face to face, so much uncertainty ahead of them. But they have nothing but time to figure it all out, to carve a path anew, one step at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me??? Emo abt Ryoken?? It's very likely. 
> 
> This is based on a convo I had with a friend bc we both want the canon ryoken / yusaku hug dammit


End file.
